User talk:ScarletScarabX
RE:Excuse Me It wasn't me who created the page and I know it's really Season 6. oh just saying you were the last editor i'll change it. User:ScarletScarabX 17:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm new! Auror. plus the great Andrachome Tab template? Hi, I've been browsing this wiki for a long time and would think it would be a good idea to have a tab system (like on Wikisimpsons) to make the episode pages more clearer. Once again, I love this wiki, its alot better than The Infosphere, in my opinion! Thanks! Effluvium 15:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :thank you and i have been wondering that too. i suggest talking to solar dragon over on wikisimpsons. he is a futurama wiki veteran and knows about this better than me. just ask him for the temp and post it here. i can take it from there. (User talk:ScarletScarabX|ScarletScarabX) 19:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I've imported the template over and have tried to get some kinda colour scheme working. I've currently got it set so its like the wiki sidebar, but I'm not sure. I LOVE THIS WIKI so much! So, look forward to my future edits! :) Effluvium 16:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi, do you mind if I become a bureaucrat here? Got to ask you being the only other active admin. I can then change user rights around here. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) i honestly until you told me otherwise thought you were so go ahead. (User talk:ScarletScarabX|ScarletScarabX) 21:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Have now asked. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 13:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature You may want to sort out your sig. It links to an article that doesn't exist (ScarletScarabX) ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 13:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) could you help me fix it? Yep. Any colours you want? If not, try ScarletScarabX (Talk). That is a gereralised one. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk - )☆ 14:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) actually could you make it blue? ScarletScarabX (Talk) ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk - )☆ 14:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) AmyRoseCute I don't know but I have found out that she was a sockpuppet of NNewt84. She left a message on Uberfuzzy's talk page on Community Central that NNewt84's other account (AmyRoseCute) wasn't able to edit her user page. So, I left a message telling Uberfuzzy that I had reported this user as a spammer and sockpuppet so should be perma banned. 12:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) oh but whats up with your signature? it isn't linked antmore ScarletScarabX (Talk) 21:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted. 07:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a suggestion, I think the weekly poll should be changed to a monthly poll. Agreed. Can you also change the article and picture? Request for a Favour Hi, I added some of the futurama inventions to my Task Bar on http://wikiventions.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, so that they link to the Futurama Wiki, I was wondering if you could add a Link to Wikiventions so that people can go back to my Wiki. Hopefully we can bring more people to both Wikis. My wiki is a fictional invention database, they can be user made or taken from TV, movies and books. Thanks for your time. EmpireParadox Goofs I just noticed that some episodes have "Goofs" pages. Should they be added to the episode tabs or merged with another page?TreehouseOfBiscuit 14:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) well I believe thre shold be a goofs tab not just a refrences trivia one so feel free to do whatvre with it Done. It'll look neater now there are 5 tabs, they fill up the whole width of the page like Wikisimpsons and Family Guy Wiki's tabs do.TreehouseOfBiscuit 17:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) New Skin What is happening on Futurama Wiki reguarding the new "Oasis Skin"? Grand Theft Wiki are considering leaving Wiki because of the problems it causes, and some Wikis have apparently already left. I thought it would be wise to ask an admin about this.Klltr 07:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) well i don't know whats happening here but my friends at the Simpsons Wiki are considering leaving and going to shot wiki. it has no ads and only one skin but i really don't know ScarletScarabX (Talk) 11:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) GTW has now left Wikia. This new skin is actually going to be mandatory. Heres a timeline I found on Community Central: There has been extreme negative reaction to this. I have tried to read pages with this new look and have suffred eye strain. I am certainly not the only one. This is somethng all users need to know about and consider.Klltr 01:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) well i happen to like it. ScarletScarabX (Talk) 03:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) There are only a few days left until Oasis becomes compulsory. Klltr 00:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sysopship request Hey ScarletScarabX! I saw you're short on admins and I also saw that your wiki needs serious updating. I'd love to help the wiki and would like to apply for an admin spot. --MakeShift Test run Well how about one and see how I go? Please? I have had been a good admin on other wikis. Also, block the user Wank permanently for a rude name. See here for a definition on 'wank'. --MakeShift ok will, make at least 200 edits that are mainstream and benficial to the wiki and I will try to get you rollback rights. k? ScarletScarabX (Talk) 12:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Bye Solar Dragon here. I am leaving Wikia for good for obvious reasons. I am blocked so I can't grant you bureaucrat rights at the moment. When I am unblocked, I will give you these rights. I've given up with the wiki. There is no point competing against a better wiki. Once Wikisimpsons moves, we will be the better wiki due to having the better users. Anyway, goodbye. Solar Dragon 20:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) why are you blocked? ScarletScarabX (Talk) 20:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) did you delete your talk page entries? :I got blocked for "abusive behaviour" i.e. the staff didn't like me and my voicing my opinion of the new skin. They also blocked Smiley12 on Wikisimpsons. The staff keep attacking Wikisimpsons too. :I have an idea, how about you get the editors here to move to the Infosphere? It is surely better than Wikia. 20:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Solar Dragon... He seemed like a nice guy! Too bad! Sounds good with the rollback idea but I don't think I'll need the rollback tool much as this community isn't that active and no vandalisers ever visit. But I'll try my best anyway! [[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] [[User talk:MakeShift|'Welcome, to the future!']] 05:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) would sound nice but there are vandals every day. the party board page is a popular one (no idea why.) ScarletScarabX (Talk) 11:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I will give you rollback and give you (ScarletScarab) bureaucrat rights in 6 days (when I am unblocked). 20:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Perma'd I have unfortunately been perma banned for no reason. If you want bureaucrat rights, I would suggest applying for an adoption of the wiki explaining that you are the only active admin etc. Thanks, SD 21:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights I've given you this. Be careful and cautious about giving other users rollback, sysop, or bureaucrat flags, and remember that there are systems on this wiki for requests for these flags. Don't hand flags out like candy, give them to those who need them, not those who just want them. Keep up the good work and keep on building up this great wiki! Happy editing, Joey - Talk 03:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I mistakenly edited a template. Hi, I made a mistake. I am really sorry, I edited http://futurama.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_television_episode by mistake and can't get it back to it's normail template. I know I shouldn't mess with templates, and I won't. I didn't know where to say that so... here I go. I hope it's not a big deal... Midlad 10:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism found Hello, I've been browsing the wiki recently, and I noticed vandalism in the page Pocket Pal (possibly made by Project Harbinger). I've already fixed most of it, unfortunately I cannot move the page's name. Thank you for hearing, 20:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it but it was moved by Project Harbinger (before I fixed it). Blaziken rjcf 08:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The user also vandalized my user page Blaziken rjcf 11:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The user Harmpertish created at least one page of fanfiction (referring to an episode of season 9, which doesn't exist). The user Merkishal also created pages referring to the fictional season 9. Blaziken rjcf 21:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Idk what you left on the message page, but it's nigh impossible to read - perhaps a colour change / eye test is in order. Unless it's just me who can't read it... 13:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC)